High Hopes
by sophiehartigan
Summary: Wanda is getting married but runs away from the wedding, meanwhile Ian is going to blow up his car and him because he wants her. They run away together and Burns is trying to track them down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: First Chapter, hope it's good check out my other stories****.**

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V.: **

Wanda is standing at her ceremony, with her husband to be, Burns. Sadly, for him, Wanda in her head, doesn't want to get married to Burns, there is only one person in the world she would rather be standing on the aisle with, one person she truly loves for sure, Ian. As the priest blabbers on, Wanda is thinking about how angry Burns would be if he found out. She concentrates on what is happening now, the priest skips to the good bit, the bit we've all been waiting for, as he see's we are all bored.

"Do you Burns, take Wanda to be your lawful, wedded wife?"the priest asked. Wanda's heart was pounding, she wasn't looking forward to this day.

"I do," Burns replies. She felt nervous

"Do you Wanda Stryder, take Burns, as your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked her.

She could barely breath, now that it was her turn.

"Sorry Burns," She said running down the aisle, and out of the church. Burns was so shocked, he ran after her with his best man and his other buddy, running after him.

***Meanwhile***

Ian (Wanda's lover) has a bottle of oil/petrol and is spreading it all over his car, to kill himself because he loves Wanda and can't be with her, he jumped in his car and closed all the windows, locked all he doors, lighting a match and just about to drop it when, he saw Wanda, in his mirrors, running towards his car. He blew out the match and unlocked all the doors, to let Wanda in. She jumped in and her hair was all frizzed up, make-up running off her face, she looked beautiful, hair frizzed up, make-up running or not.

"Wanda your dress," he said.

It was muddy down the tips of the bottom of the dress, there was a big muddy patch from the bottom to the stomach. Her shoes were worse, all covered in mud and she might have stepped in dog shit, while she was running.

"I fell," she replied.

"And what is that smell," he said looking around.

"And I might have stepped in dog shit, on the way, too," she smiled. Ian just laughed. He stared the car, when he heard a RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP. Wanda had just ripped her wedding dress up to her knees. Burn's just reached the hill when the car drove off, he had a angry face on him, he clenched his fists and screamed.

Ian took Wanda back to his place for the night, while he planned an escape. He made a bed on the couch for himself and let Wanda sleep in his double bed. He gave her, one of his shirts to sleep in for the night, even though it was like 10 sizes too big for her, she still appreciated it. She slept comfortably while he tossed and turned thinking about Wanda and Burns. In the middle of the night, Ian awoke at the sound of Wanda screaming. He ran up thinking there was a murderer or kidnaper but opened the door and was startled to the sight of Wanda rocking herself and crying, whispering "it was just a dream," over and over. She had a big bruise on her leg and she cried ouch. "Nightmare," He said, she nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt her forehead, it was quite warm, "Burns ran after me and bate me up, that's what the bruises are from," she explained. He rubbed her bruises and she smiled. "Will you stay in here and don't leave," she asked. "Of course, I won't leave," he whispered. When Wanda fell asleep and was delicately snoring. He crept out of bed and raided his wardrobe, searching for clothes and putting them into a bag, he found one of his old girlfriend's skirts. He ran down stairs to find his money box, with all his life savings in it. He shoved it all in his wallet and he ran to his car, parking it out the back. Shoving all the bags in the boot because if they don't leave tomorrow Burns will come, he knows where Ian lives and he won't be afraid to break down the door and kill him and take Wanda. He ran back in to bed and covered Wanda and himself up with the bed covers, and fell asleep.

Wanda got up bright and early turning on the gas stove to put the frying pan on, to make pancakes for herself and Ian, she popped down to the shop to get, pancake mixture, syrup and tea bags, along with milk. When she came back, she threw the pancake mixture, bit by bit to make each pancake, she also made bacon strips and turned on the kettle to make tea, she sang her favourite song High Hopes by Kodline (Check it out on utube really good video).

**Ian P.O.V:**

I woke up smelling pancakes and bacon strips, my favourite. When I reached the kitchen, Wanda was singing High Hopes by Kodline, and was pouring hot water into cups to make tea and had bacon strips and syrup pancakes on the table, I sat down at the table, as she greeted me with "Rise and shine sleepy head." She joined me at the table, bringing the tea over to the table with her, she sat down, and shoved pancakes in her mouth and sipped some of her tea. I was about to tell her about Burns and we were leaving, but when I opened my mouth, somebody banged on the door. I looked out the window and standing out there about to knock the door down was...Burns. I grabbed Wanda's hand and we climbed out the window. Burns looked out the window but we were already gone, he roared and punched wall making a hole. "Well I didn't have my breakfast this morning he said sitting down at my table eating me and Wanda's pancakes and bacon strips and drinking our tea. When he was finished, he licked his finger and rutted through my house from top to bottom, searching for clues to where we were gone and when they finished, my whole house was a wreck, holes in the wall, clothes everywhere, bedcovers on the floor, plates smashed on the ground, draws open, important work papers ripped, books opened and on the ground, pages ripped out of them and presses opened food everywhere and they found nothing, Burns got a bottle of petrol/oil and spilled it everywhere, lighting a match and dropping it, leaving the house to Burn, while they ran out, within minutes, the whole house was on fire and within those minute the boys were gone.

A/N: Hope you liked that more to come, .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: Second Chapter, what's going to happen next?**

**Ian's P.O.V.:**

I was pretty sure Wanda was so confused and scared right now, but I need to find us a hotel to stay in for the night, while I figure out what I am going to do next. Burns is probably having so much fun now, trying to track us down, well I left no clues for him to find.

"Are you OK?"I asked Wanda. "Yes just wondering, what had just happened and asking myself over and over in my head, why did I get you caught up in this mess," She said sighing.

"It's all right, Wanda, honestly, I am going to protect you from that, little f*****, now let's find us a hotel to stay in for the night, and not worry about Burns or his idiotic friends," I said bravely. I stopped for petrol, eyeing up a perfect hotel, just down the block. I looked in my wallet for a fifty for my petrol, I handed it to man, asking him about that hotel, "Is it any good?" I asked curiously. "Ya, grand, cheapish place." I hopped in my car, it was 1 in the noon, and Wanda was wide awake, making sure she looked fine for the hotel. I parked in, opening the boot of the car to get our bags, Wanda walked in and waited for me, sitting down on the arm chair. I walked in to find it not just a grand place, it was beautiful. Valuable things everywhere, men who lifted your luggage to your room, men in the lifts and they have a fine restaurant too. I walked up to the man at the counter, "Can I have one of your finest rooms, please," I asked. "Yes, that will be £700, please," he answered gruffly. I handed him the money, he just grabbed it out of my hands, well he's not a very cheerful man. "Room 29,"he said. He muttered something under his breath. I muttered something back.

The man lifted my bags into his luggage lifter and wheeled into the lift, we walked in after him, while the lift man pressed a button.

As I unlocked our room, the luggage man dropped our bags at the door. I opened the room and inside there was a big bathroom, a table with wine and strawberries, a double bed and a grand big wardrobe and balcony, a TV. I turned on the TV and the news was on, it was a report about someone's house got burnt down, Oh God it is in my street, apartment number 14, wait that's funny I live in apartment 14, it can't be, that b****** burnt down my house, that had all my memories in it, all my pictures, and it was robbed to they say, I am going to kill Burns, he is going to pay for everything he done to me and to Wanda.

**A/N: End of another fine chapter ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: What will happen next, you wonder? Well read and you shall find out. **

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

How could Burns do this? How could he do such a thing? I wondered. Though it is Burns we are talking about here. Though still I knew he was bad, but burning down Ian's house, was just stepping over the line. It had all his belongings in it.

I looked over at Ian he must be devastated, his head in his hands. I patted his back and told him "Everything's going to be all right."

"Everything's not going to be all right," he shouted "your idiotic ex just burnt down my house, How can everything be all right, it's all your fault, if you weren't there, if you didn't run away from that marriage, if you just married him, none of this would have happened." I turned around hurt, even though it was my fault, but I wasn't going to marry the person I didn't love. I walked out onto the balcony, crying.

He jumped of the couch and ran onto the balcony, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, I giggled and said "Stop it, stop it," "I am sorry, I took it out on you and it wasn't your fault, even though you did..."

I punched him lightly in his tummy, he pretended to cry. "It's all right, am I right this time?" I questioned. He just laughed and said "Yes."

We heard a knock on the door and ran and hid behind the couch, he kissed me and fell I tried my hardest not to laugh, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Room Service," A woman said, probably getting pissed off. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello, sorry about that," I said "I was just with my boyfriend." Ian popped his head up from behind the couch, "Is it safe?" "Yes," I giggled. "Oh, sorry, was I disturbing something?" She asked.

"No," I said. "Yes," Ian said. I gave him a glare. She put fresh towels, in the bathrooms, changed the bedcovers and cleaned the tables down. A young man arrived in, with dinner, he lighted candles, filling 2 glasses with wine and put 2 lovely dinners on the table. The man gave me a pretty rose and said "Pretty rose for pretty lady," and smiled. "You where my rose," Ian said laughing. The man smiled at me again and I smiled back, Ian gave him a 'back of' glare and if he didn't he would probably punch him. Ian pulled out a chair, while the two left, paying them, "my lady," he said kissing me. He sat down, we talked and ate our delicious meal, and drank our wine. We danced for a while, I kept stepping on his foot, I tripped and he caught me, at the end, Ian kissed me. I said "I am going to have a bath." "I will be in, in two ticks," he answered. There were candles so I lit them, and there were rose petals everywhere, I filled the bath and jumped in, Ian joined me, we talked and laughed, I was his back, he washed mine. We jumped into bed afterwards, in the double bed together, it felt like we were married and this was our honeymoon, I wished it was. I loved that date as I would call it. I laid my head on his chest, cuddling him, for the whole night. I fell asleep on him, and he smiled.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

Wanda was so cute, blabbering on to me, last night, she fell asleep on my chest. It was morning, I softly put her head on the pillow and got up, putting clothes out ready for her, while I pulled on my pants and tied my belt up, Wanda woke up and said "Hello, hotty," I smiled and said "Babe, you got to get up, we are going on a shopping spree, yippee for me."I buttoned up my shirt. I pulled on my shoes, tying the laces. She was still in bed, "Come on sleepy head, get up," I said, she jumped, yawned and stretched and got dressed. I grabbed my wallet and we headed out the door, I locked it and shoved the keys in my pocket, we didn't have breakfast so I promised Wanda, pancakes in the restaurant when we came back. I held her hand and we ran across the road, car beeping their horns at us. I laughed; I took her into a lady's wear shop, across the road from the hotel. She picked out like 10 dresses, a few skirts and strappy tops to go with them, heels and flat shoes and a few cardigans, I gave her my credit card and she paid for her clothes, I ran into the men's shop and got tops and jeans, she gave me back my credit card and I carried her bags, as we ran across the road, we walked into the restaurant and ordered pancakes, with syrup. After we pressed the button to the lift and stood into the lift while the liftman took us to our hall and we opened our room with our keys, I stepped in the room and saw, the whole room was wrecked, everything thrown everywhere, "Burns as been here," I said I packed up a bag with our new and old clothes. I ran to lift and pressed button, holding Wanda's hand. The liftman took us down the bottom floor, we ran to the counter and said "we are checking out," I gave him the keys saying "Goodbye." We ran to the car park and went to where I had parked my car, but there lying there was a empty car parking space, my car was gone.

**A/N: Ian's car is gone, that's weird **** mmm I wonder who stole it, what a cliffhanger, poor Ian****. **


End file.
